oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
House Falmark
Family History Based within Haven and ruling over the town of Oakham, House Falmark has been around since the formation of the city of Haven itself. The founder and hero of Haven, Darius Falmark, helped make the house respectable within the city of Haven. The house never really started until Darius showed great martial ability like no have seen in the world, even from a young age. The family has had only three generations, Darius being the first, his first child and daughter, Friede Falmark leading the second generation. Friede has then brought about the third generation, which includes the first child and son, Roland Falmark, and the first daughter, Trisha Falmark. Each family member was meant to become a paladin, to follow in the foot steps of that the founder Darius. Each member though, is given the choice of which deity they are to follow. This decision is held with high respect, too which the growth of the paladin truly begins when the deity is chosen. Oakham, the town which House Falmark resides in and leads, has grown over time, bringing to it many who wish to practice and train on the fields of one of the greatest martial combatants in the world. This lead to housing being made, more fields coming about around the supposed original. The fields hold the best training equipment that can be made, be it wood or metal. This was all seen over the leader of the town, the head of House Falmark. It is unknown why those born from that of Darius Falmark live such long lives. The man himself lived till he had grey hair. His daughter has lived on for quite the while, being born in the year 680. This would make Friede to be 320 years old, yet she still looks not a day over 40. Theories have come about from this, with many of a sorcerer and the like looking into it. Ideas range from a long lost bloodline finally making itself known, to her being cursed. She herself believes it to be divine will, for she believes she was brought into this world to bear the next child to take on the task of becoming the next champion of a major deity. Family Crest House Falmark holds a crest that consists of two swords crossed, both long-swords. North of the crossing, between the swords, an image of a steel shield. Below between the swords, a helm. The background holds a golden color, with a scarlet border. Those of House Falmark carry a locket, which brandishes this crest, with pride. The lockets can be made from silver, gold, platinum, to any other metal those of the house wish. Members PC's: Roland Falmark - First son to Friede Falmark, the heir for when Friede deems herself into retirement, if she so chooses. He is a paladin of Iomedae, choosing to follow in the footsteps of his grandfather. NPC's: Friede Falmark - The current head of the house, daughter of Darius Falmark. A high ranking paladin of Sarenrae. Mother of Roland Falmark. Trisha Falmark - Daughter of Friede Falmark, sister of Roland Falmark. Married to Shin Lionseye. Currently in training to become a paladin of Sarenrae. Deceased: Darius Falmark - Founder of the house, died in the Second Orc War. Casey Falmark - First wife of Falmark. Died giving birth to their daughter Friede. Category:Noble Families